


What in the world was that?

by blossom_angel85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consequences, Love, M/M, Needy and rough kisses, deanmon, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I saw on a Facebook meme.. Would have posted picture but unsure how to on mobile. </p><p>Imagine you and Deanmon are fighting. He pushes you against a wall, kisses you roughly and then leaves. </p><p>I changed you to Cas and imagined it from Cas's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas was left with a feeling of being light headed, he wasn't expecting Dean to do that, they had been fighting so there was no way Cas would have consider this thought. Dean telling Cas to basically stay out of his way or he would reap the consequences. Cas had stood his ground, not wanting to give up on his best friend. Demon or not, Dean was still Dean and there wasn't a thing that Cas could do in order to stop the growing feelings he was already feeling towards him. It left an aching and burning feeling inside his chest, one that would not go away quickly. 

It wasn't like he had ever expected it to be.. Not soft and loving, caring and slow, but it was rough and full of a passion that he couldn't even describe. It was a moment that had left him feeling breathless and like he wasn't able to stand on his own two feel. For whatever reason that was in Dean's mind, he had decided to shut Cas up the best way that he knew how, by kissing the Angel. 

The way Dean's body felt leaning against his, the way he pushed him hard into the wall, his lips rough against his, nibbling and biting into his own were just about too much for Cas to bear. His heart pounding in his chest and groin seeking friction. Cas had wanted to pull Dean closer, relish in this feeling, kiss back and run his hands through that hair. 

Before Cas had much of a chance to respond, Dean pulled away and started stalking away to his bedroom, leaving Cas feeling empty and light headed, Deamon Dean having left abruptly, not wanting to show Cas just how much the kiss had effected him too. Cas stood there, dazed for a few moments trying to comprehend what had just happened when Sam came around the corner, not aware of what had just transpired, "Uhh Cas, I think I found somet...", he trailed off as he looked up from his book to Cas, "Everything okay Cas?"

Cas finally got his sense of reality back and looked up at Sam and nodded. He was still feeling some effects of the kiss, but he was mostly back to his own regular self. "I'm fine Sam, I'm just tired I guess". With that, Sam patted his arm and said goodnight, his research could wait another night, especially when they were both overtired. Sam headed to his room and Cas to his own, Dean now pacing his bedroom, the demon having subsided in him for now, leaving human Dean to internally panic about demon Dean's actions, the consequences and why he was still feeling the effects of one simple kiss..


	2. What in the world do I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in the world was that?
> 
> Pairings: Destiel  
> Warnings: Gay pairing and possible smut in future chapters..
> 
> Chapter 2: Dean's POV two weeks after the kiss

Dean’s POV

It had been two weeks since Demon Dean had kissed Cas, the demon came out in Dean whenever he was frustated, angry or the mark got too much too bear.. He and Cas hadn’t spoken much since then.. Dean still had thoughts about the kiss and how badly he wanted to kiss him again.. 

He was trying to come to terms with the fact that he liked Cas.. but the way he was raised, he didn’t know if he could ever admit to it or talk about it with anyone. It was just too much.. 

The way Cas’s lips had felt against his, his body pushing into the angel’s roughly.. He remembered it all too well.. The demon inside him tormented him because of it too. 

“Come on Dean.. don’t be so chicken.. just go on and get it on with, tell him.. or even better fuck him, we both know you want to”, Dean was pacing around his room, he knew Cas was in his own room, both of them had taken to staying in their rooms to avoid each other, and Cas’s room was so close to his own..

He could easily do as the demon was saying, go and fuck Cas into the mattress like he had fantasized about doing the last 2 weeks since the incident had happened. 

The demon was right when he said they both knew Dean wanted to.. He thought he had repressed this side of himself, he knew when he first met Cas, that he longed for him, but he knew he was too stubborn and not worthy enough for Cas.. 

About Cas.. Dean didn’t even stop to think about how it made him feel, the demon was quick to put the man in his place, “Ohh he liked it Dean, and he wanted more”. The more the Demon tormented Dean and played on his emotions and arousal with his words, the more Dean wanted Cas.. 

How could he go to Cas and tell him? How was he supposed to say what he wants when he knows deep down that he has done too much wrong to even be worthy of any angel and the other part of him was so scared to lose Cas.. 

He couldn’t bear losing him, not now.. Not when he just got him back again.. He hated the mark with a hatred that he had never felt before and he was able to control himself a little better, but still he couldn’t stand being with Cas and then the demon taking over and hurting his angel.. His mind was a mess, but his heart was calm.. He knew what he wanted.. He knew what he needed to do.. Only one question remained.. Would Cas want Dean too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,   
> I decided to add onto this and see what happens.. I am only going to keep these ones fairly short, This one is from Dean’s POV, next one will be from Cas’s POV and then after that, I think they will come together to ‘Talk things out’. Hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Prompt I saw on a Facebook meme. I hope you all enjoy. Might go further, it just depends on how well liked it becomes and if I feel the storyline should develop.


End file.
